


Wait what? Soulmates? (Mashton)

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a concept in this world that everyone lives with: the soulmate tattoos. The concept is simple. On your 17th birthday, you get the sign of the gender of your soulmate tattooed on your wrist. On your 18th birthday, you will have the initial of your soulmate's first name tattooed next to the gender. On your 19th birthday, it's the initial of your soulmate's last name that will be tattooed next to the first initial. Another thing about the initials: they are written like the handwriting of your soulmate. Don't ask why it works like that, nobody knows, but nobody cares.</p><p>Summarie sucks, sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait what? Soulmates? (Mashton)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!!!

There is a concept in this world that everyone lives with: the soulmate tattoos. The concept is simple. On your 17th birthday, you get the sign of the gender of your soulmate tattooed on your wrist. On your 18th birthday, you will have the initial of your soulmate's first name tattooed next to the gender. On your 19th birthday, it's the initial of your soulmate's last name that will be tattooed next to the first initial. Another thing about the initials: they are written like the handwriting of your soulmate. Don't ask why it works like that, nobody knows, but nobody cares.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his 17th birthday, Ashton woke up feeling excited and scared. Excited because he would get to know which gender his soulmate would be. Scared because what if his soulmate was a guy and people insulted him for that? When he looked at his wrist, he saw the sign. Guy. Just like that, Ashton's sexual orientation was confirmed. He was gay. Not that he didn't guessed, since he always found guys more attractive than girls. The curly haired boy then decided to go see his mom and tell her the news. He didn't really know what to expect, so to say that he was nervous was an understatement. "Mom?" Ashton said when he entered the kitchen. "Ash! Happy birthday honey! So, what gender is your soulmate?" Ashton's mom, Anne-Marie, asked. Ashton held up his wrist, showing his tattoo to his mom. "A boy! That's great Ash, how so you feel about this?" Ashton's mom asked him. "I... I'm fine, a bit scared of what people at school might say, but it's okay I guess." Ashton answered.

A year later, on his 18th birthday, Ashton woke up and looked at his wrist, wanting to find out what was his soulmate's first name initial was. "M" he whispered. The only person that he knew who had an ‘M’ as a first letter for his first name was his friend Michael who he was in a band with. "I can't be sure yet, he only has the gender sign. And even with the first letter, it could be anyone." The curly haired boy thought to himself. At band practice, all the boys wanted to know what his second tattoo was. When he showed them, Luke and Calum, his other band mates, asked him if he knew anyone that could fit with the tattoo. "Michael. But we can't be sure yet, maybe it's someone I haven't met yet." He said, going behind his drum kit. All the boys nodded, and nobody talked about it for a year.

It's on his 19the birthday that things changed. When Ashton saw that a ‘C’ apperead next to the ‘M’, panic started to course through his vein. Over the last year, he did realize that he felt different around the colored haired boy, that he felt fonder of him, and the ‘C’ on his wrist, plus the fact that it was written in his friend handwriting, just proved him that he was right. His soulmate was most definitely Michael Clifford. Ashton was brought back to reality when his phone rang. He took it and looked at the caller ID before answering. "Hey Cal, what's up?" The hazel eyed boy asked. "Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! And also wanted to know about that last tattoo of yours..." Calum trailed off. The black haired boy was the only boy that knew about Ashton's feelings, having caught the numerous looks the oldest boy sent Michael when he thought no one was looking. "Can we meet somewhere Cal? I... It would be better if I showed you." Ashton said. "Yeah, alright. Your place or mine? Or the park?" Calum asked. "Come to mine, and bring some movies." Ashton said before hanging up. Fifteen minutes later, the kiwi boy knocked on the front door, and Ashton opened it. "Hey mate." Calum greeted, before taking his friends in his arms. "Hey. Let's go to my room." Ashton said, taking Calum's wrist and leading him to his room. Both boys sat on Ashton's bed and, taking a deep breath, the oldest of the boys lifted his sleeve, allowing his friend to look at his wrist. "MC? With Michael’s handwriting?" Calum said, looking at Ashton. "Yeah... Guess the crush I have on him is a good thing." The hazel eyed boy said. "Yeah. What will you do?" Calum asked. "Wait. I won't show him, or Luke to be fair, before Mikey get his last tattoo." Ashton said, looking down. Calum scooted closer to his friend wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm still here if you need to talk about anything, alright?" Calum said, and Ashton nodded in response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Michael turned 17, and he saw that his first tattoo was the men sign, he was happy. He had known for a while that he preferred boys over girls so to know his soulmate was going to be a boy was a good thing. When he came in the kitchen that day, he had the biggest smile on his face. "Happy birthday honey. Have you looked at it yet?" His mom asked him when she saw him. "Yeah. It's a boy." He said, showing his tattoo. His mom nodded, a smile on her face. "Alright then. Now hurry up, you have to go to school." Michael groaned at that, him not liking school at all. He got ready and then started to walk toward what he called 'the hell hole'. "MICHAEL!" His best friends, Luke and Calum, yelled when they saw him. The green eyed boy walk to them and hugged them both, a big smile on his face. "Hey guys. Want to see my tattoo?" When both boys nodded eagerly, he showed them, before they all had to go to class.

A year later, Michael, Calum, Luke and Ashton had a sleepover. When he woke up the morning of his birthday, he waited until all the boys woke up too before looking at his second tattoo. To say he was nervous was an understatement. What if he didn't know anyone with the initial on his wrist? A cough brought him back to reality. Michael turned his head around and saw Ashton awake, rubbing his eyes. “Hey Ash.” Michael said gently, as to not scare the other boy. “Oh. Hey Mikey! How are you doing?” Ashton said, getting up and walking towards the bed, sitting down next to the youngest of the two. “I’m fine. Scared but it’s okay I guess.” Michael answered, looking down at his sleeve covered wrist. “Why are you scared? Aren’t you excited?” Ashton asked, taking Michael’s hand in his. “I am… but what if I don’t know anyone with the initial on my wrist? And I never find my soulmate because of that?” Michael said, looking up in Ashton’s hazel eyes with fear evident in his eyes. “Hey… No matter what happens, you will find your soulmate Mikey. Don’t worry about this okay.” Ashton said, kissing his friend’s forehead. A few minutes later, both Calum and Luke woke up. When all the boys were gathered around Michael on the bed, he lifted his sleeve up, revealing an ‘A’. A soft relieved sigh escaped his mouth, and all four boys got up and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

Michael’s 19th birthday was spent in LA. The guys had a day off, and the first thing Michael did when he woke up was to look at his tattoo. ‘I’. His soulmate’s last name started with an ‘I’, and the writing seemed to look a lot like Ashton’s hand writing. Michael got up from his bed, got dressed and went to Ashton’s room, knocking on the door a few times, before his friend opened it and let him inside the room. “Mikey? What’s wrong?” Ashton said, before looking at his friend’s wrist. “Oh… AI… And it’s my handwriting.” Ashton said, more as a statement than a question. “Please tell me I’m your soulmate Ash.” Michael begged, trying to find his soulmate’s eyes. “You are Mikey. You are, and I’m so happy I’m yours because, fuck, I’ve liked you so much for the last two years, and it was eating me alive and…” Ashton was cut off by Michael’s soft lips on his. Ashton soon kissed back, and things became heated pretty fast. Ashton’s hand went straight to Michael’s hair, while Michael’s hand rested on his new lover’s hips. Soon, both boys started to grind their hips on each other, moaning in the other’s mouth. Michael was the first one to detach his lips from Ashton, pushing him lightly on the bed. “I’ll be back love.” He whispered, going to the door and putting the “Do not disturb” sign on the door handle outside the room, before locking it.

Michael then came back to the bed, taking his shirt off on the way there, before straddling Ashton’s waist and kissing him softly. Michael’s kisses slowly went down on Ashton’s jawline, before going to his collarbone. Ashton started moaning when Michael found his sweet spot, turning his head to give him more access. Soon enough, Michael took Ashton’s shirt off and admired his lover’s chest. “So beautiful baby.” Michael whispered, leaving kisses all over Ashton’s torso, before going back to his mouth, kissing him passionately, grinding his hips down on Ashton’s, looking for some friction between the two. “Mikey! M-more, please. Fuck” Ashton moaned, wanting Michael to give him some relief. Michael got up from the bed and removed his pants and boxer, letting his hard member spring free. Ashton’s mouth watered at the sight, his own dick hardening even more, if that was possible. Michael went back on the bed and removed Ashton’s last pieces of clothing, before kissing his chest, all the way down to his cock, before taking Ashton in his mouth. “Fuck, Mikey! Ugh, Yeah!” Ashton said, his hands in Michael’s hair, pleasure over taking his body. After a while, Michael went back to kissing Ashton, before going to his ear to whisper “What do you want baby?” Ashton moaned before answering “I want you in me. Please.” Michael moaned, before going to Ashton’s suitcase, rummaging through it a bit, trying to find a condom and lube. When he found the items he was looking for, he went back to the bed, putting lube on three of his fingers, preparing the older boy. When he was ready, Michael put on the condom, putting lube on it too, before slowly entering Ashton’s tight hole. He gave the hazel eyed boy some time to adjust, before starting to slowly thrust in and out of him, soon finding a steady pace. When Ashton moaned out “Fuck, Mikey, I’m going to come”, Michael moaned too, thrusting a bit faster, moaning a “me too, Ash, me too” in response. Soon, both boys climaxed, Michael filling up the condom, Ashton coming all over his chest. After riding out their orgasms, Michael pulled out and removed the condom, tying it and throwing it in a bin, befre going to the bathroom to take a towel and coming back to the room to clean Ashton’s chest. He then threw the towel away, laying down next to his soulmate, kissing him softly. “I love you.” He said. “I love you too.” Ashton answered, pecking his lips softly, before falling asleep in Michael’s arms.

That afternoon, when both boys woke up, they decided to go to the pool of the hotel. Once the arrived, they saw their two other band mates with a smirk on their faces. “So, if I believe the screams I heard earlier, I guess that you are both each other’s soulmates.” Calum said, winking at the two blushing boys. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell that the first thing you did when you found out was to have sex.” Luke said, high-fiving Calum. Looking at each other’s, Michael and Ashton both nodded, before going to the two youngest and scooping them up, before throwing them in the pool, before jumping in and kissing each other under the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo?! How was it? Good, bof, bad? Tell me, please!! Also, tell me if you find any mistakes. Lastly, for those who are interested, I have a blog on tumblr, and I write some 5Sos BSM there. Here is the link ->http://neverbeyoung4ever.tumblr.com/ Hope you like those too!


End file.
